


Do You Feel it?

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Stephen regresó con Los Vengadores, tres años después de los acontecimientos de la Guerra del infinito pero había algo que no estaba bien en ese lugar.Él más que nadie lo sabía.





	Do You Feel it?

Stephen sabía que el universo tenía muchas variantes, las realidades cambiaban de acuerdo con las situaciones que se presentaban y el alterarlas era un grave error, aun así él estaba por cometer algo que se había prometido jamás hacer, no después de lo que sucedió con Dormammu.

Apretó el Ojo de Agamoto y cerró los ojos esperando regresar el tiempo lo suficiente antes de que eso sucediera, quería recuperar los momentos que le fueron robados. La vida que cómo una flor se marchitó. Lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, la soledad lo estaba destruyendo y lo quería de vuelta importándole poco si el universo se destruía en pedazos, un rayo disparado al centro de su pecho le hizo detenerse.

—Doctor aleje sus manos de la gema del tiempo o me temo que haré uso de la fuerza.

Frente a él, Iron Man se mostraba majestuoso como siempre flotando sobre sus propulsores y en posición de ataque, su mano derecha amenazaba con lanzar otro rayo de energía si es que intentaba repetir la acción.

El Hechicero Supremo solo pudo morderse los labios y soltar la gema del tiempo ante otro posible ataque del Hombre de Hierro.

Sus oportunidades se habían desvanecido...

Ni siendo el protector de la gema del tiempo podría remediar sus errores.

...

Después de haber luchado contra Thanos y salir victoriosos, no sin antes haber tenido pérdidas entre camaradas junto a la impotencia de haber errado habían terminado heridos tanto psicológica como mentalmente. Y gracias a la gema del alma junto con el viaje a través del tiempo que logró darles una segunda oportunidad para vencer al titan loco, el universo volvió a la paz.

Ante todo, lo acontecido Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo volvió a Kamar-Taj con el único objetivo de mejorar sus habilidades ante cualquier otro peligro potencial. Thanos había sido un rival de lo más difícil, y si existía otro villano con fuerza aún más destructiva debían estar preparados.

Sabía que el resto del equipo también entrenarían por su cuenta, ya fuera en Wakanda o en algún otro lugar, todos tenían en mente perfeccionar sus técnicas para librar cualquier batalla en el futuro y salir con la victoria.

Tres años después se reunieron en el nuevo cuartel de Los Vengadores, todos se presentaron puntuales esta tarde ante la llamada de VIERNES quien los había citado. En la sala de juntas se encontraban todos los héroes distribuidos, incluso el Dios Thor y su siempre perverso pero útil hermano Loki, la capitana Marvel ya se había vuelto parte del equipo por lo que se encontraba ahí presente junto con los Guardianes de la Galaxia por supuesto.

Aunque Strange nunca socializo de forma intima con ninguno de ellos, siempre tuvo una excelente relación con Peter Parker desde los acontecimientos del secuestro y posteriormente la lucha en Titan; este le regalo un abrazo y una gran sonrisa. El chico había madurado y ya era todo un hombre.

Cuando Tony Stark hizo acto de presencia la junta comenzó, aunque Strange noto algo diferente.

Stephen era un hombre perspicaz e inteligente. No demoró mucho en analizar al hombre de hierro, había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar y llegaría al fondo de eso.

Esa misma noche Tony le invitó a su laboratorio para un asesoramiento hacia una de sus armaduras le confrontó.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Tony? —fue lo primero que dijo después de un breve silencio, no se iba a ir por las ramas, estaba seguro de que ese impostor no era Stark —dímelo.

—Stephen ¿estás bien? ¿la edad te está afectando? Soy yo, Tony —el castaño mantenía una sonrisa confiada hasta que después de un par de minutos en donde el Hechicero Supremo le apuñalo con la mirada fue desapareciendo el gesto lentamente. —Eres muy inteligente.

—Habla.

El hombre frente a él dejo a un lado los planos para una nueva bioarmadura y soltó un suspiro.

—El señor Stark dijo que quizás podría engañar a los demás, pero usted siempre será un rival difícil de vencer —Algo dentro de Stephen se hizo pedazos, y tratando de mantener la compostura volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Stark?

Cuando el impostor se recargó en la mesa de trabajo y agachó la cabeza, cada uno de sus pensamientos locos comenzaron a tomar sentido.

—Mi nombre es Antony Edward Stark —respondió lentamente —mi propósito es servir al señor Stark.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? —Stephen se abalanzó sobre el contrario para tomar sus hombros y sacudir su cuerpo exigiendo respuestas —¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a Tony? —las luces dentro de las pupilas del contrario le hicieron soltarle con rapidez —¿acaso eres un robot?

—No me diga robot, soy un modelo Cyrbordyne 103, mis huesos fueron hechos de aleación de multicaseína de Júpiter, soy un organismo cibernético creado por  _Stark Industries_ , mi cerebro fue creado a partir de nano neuronas tecnológicamente combinadas y mi piel es tejido orgánico al igual que los humanos.

—No... no es posible —el doctor tuvo que sostenerse de algo para no caer, no podía ser verdad —¿eres un impostor?

— **En lo absoluto, el señor Stark me dejó como parte de su legado. A pesar de haber eliminado el Reactor Arc de su sistema las secuelas del Paladio eran incurables en su sangre y organos internos, por ello decidió dejar un _reemplazo_ si lo quiere llamar de esa manera. Fui creado hace cuatro años, mi aprendizaje fue gracias a la transferencia de memorias por parte de VIERNES y por mi creador**. —El Tony impostor dejó de fingir la voz del millonario y comenzó a recitar tales datos cual computadora viviente — **con ayuda de doctor Banner y discreción del mismo el proyecto fue todo un éxito, y desde hace un año que mi creador murió he tomado su lugar dentro del equipo, así como protección a _Stark Industries._ Mi propósito es servir a los intereses de mi fallecido artífice los cuales me fueron especificados en mi servidor antes de su deceso. Ahora le pediré de la manera más cordial que guarde dicha información como confidencial. El señor Stark así lo solicitó.**

Stephen dejo el laboratorio rápidamente por medio de un portal. Él lo sabía, durante un tiempo tuvo la sospecha de que algo estaba sucediendo, algo terrible pero no le tomó la importancia necesaria ya que el prepararse para los nuevos peligros que asechaban la tierra era más prioritario. Tony había muerto y no lo había predicho en ningún momento.

Cuatro días después regresó a la base de los Vengadores, se encontró a "Tony" platicando animadamente con Thor, el dios del trueno le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda que el contrario respondió con un quejido.  _Perfecto_ pensó Stephen, ese androide era una muestra total de que la adaptación había sido un éxito.

Durante la tarde no entabló conversación con nadie, todo parecía tan tranquilo pero sus ojos no podían despegarse del impostor que yacía ahora en la cocina preparando un poco de café. Era algo obvio que sus compañeros no se percataran de la falta de Stark porque su copia era totalmente idéntica a él.

—Así que ya lo sabes —Stephen se vio sorprendido por la llegada del doctor Bruce Banner quien se colocó junto a él para charlar —era de esperarse, Tony dijo que serias muy difícil de engañar.

—¿Ellos no lo saben cierto? —preguntó el Hechicero Supremo observado a los demás Vengadores.

—A estas alturas yo creo que sí, pero su consuelo es tenerlo a él. Llena el vacío y les hace sentir seguros. Nosotros no seriamos nada sin Tony.

—¿Aunque sea una farsa todo esto?

—Somos felices envueltos en una mentira.

El Capitán Rogers se había acercado a Tony para entablar una pequeña platica, el androide respondía con las palabras exactas que saldrían de los labios del verdadero Tony, eso hizo sufrir más a Stephen.

_Es perfecto._

_..._

—¿Puedes acompañarme Dr. Strange? —se vio abordado por Tony un día en particular. Este le siguió, aunque no respondió como antes lo haría, ese no era Tony en realidad.

—¿Qué quieres maquina? —no era una mentira que le disgustaba todo lo que estaba pasando. El mirar del contrario le hizo fruncir el ceño —¿Qué pasa?

—El señor Stark dijo que te diera esto cuando fuera el momento —sin comprender que pasaba, y después de estar en la seguridad del taller de Stark el androide fue hasta una de las repisas en donde yacía un pequeño círculo de luz. El ciborg lo colocó en su sien derecha y se acercó al doctor. — **reproduciendo mensaje**.

— _Hola Stephen mi mago de feria favorito, debes estar tan molesto por esto_ —Strange soltó un ahogado gemido, esa era la voz de Tony la proyección se estaba llevando a cabo en el robot. No había duda, era el original Tony Stark, no la copia perfecta que diría lo necesario para encajar en una situación — _morir no era parte del plan, pero lo veo como un descanso merecido. Siento no haberte dicho amigo mío, pero sabes que me encanta el drama..._ —el autómata se paseó por la habitación imitando los movimientos de Tony, esta vez porque las reacciones eran propias de Stark — _siento si estoy haciéndote mal con esto, no puedo dejar desprotegido al mundo ni a mis seres amados. Fue egoísta de mi parte lo sé, Bruce lo dijo, pero entiende que no me podía ir tranquilo no sin dejar una garantía. Este chico fue creado para cuidar de todo lo que considero preciado_ —Stephen se llevó las manos al rostro cuando sintió que la humedad bañaba sus mejillas — _siento que en lugar de pasar el tiempo creando mi legado lo hubiese pasado contigo, quizás así no me sentiría tan culpable pero el tiempo fue efímero conmigo y debía priorizar las cosas. No te culpes ni culpes a los demás por las decisiones que tomé. Vive, se feliz, lucha junto a ellos, cuídalos porque te necesitan, son como niños pequeños y no pierdas la esperanza que yo nunca la perdí. Se que es egoísta lo que te pediré..._ —el autómata estaba derramando lágrimas, Stephen nunca pensó que un robot pudiese hacer eso —... _pero actúa como siempre, se parte de esta mentira. Eso es lo que te pido. Creo que no fue un error enamorarme de ti, pero fue incorrecto no decirlo en el momento preciso._ —las lágrimas del Hechicero Supremo fluyeron sin control — **fin del mensaje.**

El doctor elevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro del robot, pero no lo tocó. Por más que quisiera no podía ser parte de la mentira, no después de haber ignorado los sentimientos que brotaban en su interior cada vez que miraba a Tony.

El tiempo fue efímero tal y cómo dijo Stark. Se lo había llevado de su lado para siempre.

Y ni siquiera siendo el protector de la gema del tiempo podría cambiar algo de eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son amor para mi <3 por favor dame tu opinión sobre mi trabajo owo


End file.
